five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mangle
(Może szukałeś/łaś Foxy z pierwszej części gry?) '' '''Mangle' (znany również jako The Mangle, dawniej Toy Foxy) jest jednym z nowych'' animatroników w drugiej części gry i odnowioną wersją Foxy'ego. Opis Nos The Mangle jest znacznie mniejszy niż nos Foxy'ego. Mangle ma szkarłatne policzki (co jest dość trudne do zauważenia) oraz kropkę postawioną szminką na pysku i dodatkową głowę, która ma jedno oko. Jego wygląd jest przez to kobiecy. Głowa jest biała, posiada różowe akcenty na wewnętrznej części ucha, pysku i wokół oczu. Zęby są niewielkie, a te z endoszkieletu są widoczne. Różowa muszka jest przymocowana do wygiętego korpusu, a oczy wydają się bardziej realistyczne od oczu innych animatroników. Mangle jest wyraźnie oszpeconym i pokiereszowanym robotem. Wydaje się niemalże wcale nie posiada kostiumu, a jedynie endoszkielet, nie licząc głowy, obu rąk i jednej ze stóp. Owy animatronik posiada również drugą głowę, która wydaje się być częścią endoszkieletu. Mangle wydaje się nie mieć żadnego tułowia, nawet będącego endoszkieletem. Druty zwisają z wielu części jego ciała. W Kid's Cove można zobaczyć oko Mangle, leżące tuż przy nim. Stan animatronika jest bardzo zły. Jak zauważył Phone Guy podczas trzeciej nocy, ''animatronik był rozbierany na części przez dzieci, zmuszając personel do ciągłego składania go na nowo. Ostatecznie personel postanowił, że Mangle pozostanie w częściach, by dzieci mogły go także składać. Od tej pory ten animatronik, znany wcześniej jako Toy Foxy, został przez pracowników nazwany "The Mangle". Lokacje Mangle początkowo znajduje się w kącie Kid's Cove, widać wtedy wyraźnie, jak jest uszkodzony. Kiedy się uruchomi, porusza się głównie po suficie. Przemieszcza się do Prize Corner, Game Area, korytarzu przed biurem, Party Room 2, a w końcu przez prawy kanał wentylacyjny i do biura. Mangle nie wchodzi do biura z przedpokoju. Może pojawić się w pokoju, gdy jest w nim inny animatronik''.'' Zachowanie Mangle jest bardzo aktywnym animatronikiem,'' ponieważ może wyjść z Kid's Cove już o 12:00 podczas drugiej nocy. Jeśli gracz jest obserwowany w prawym kanale wentylacyjnym, musi założyć maskę. Jeśli zacznie oglądać obrazy z kamer przed założeniem maski, Mangle znajdzie się na suficie biura. W tym momencie Mangle zaatakuje, zbliżając swój pysk do twarzy gracza. istnieje możliwość, by wygonić ją z biura. Następstwem sprawdzania kamer są ataki Mangle, a gracz musi sprawdzać je ciągle, nakręcając pozytywkę, by nie zostać zaatakowanym przez Marionetkę. Ilekroć gracz zobaczy Mangle, wyda on z siebie zniekształcony dźwięk, przypominający radio. Dźwięk faktycznie może być zakodowaną przez policję transmisją 10-1. Dźwięk służy tylko celom estetycznym - trudny do rozszyfrowania, ale jest wykorzystywany jedynie do gry. Ciekawostki * W trailerze, gdy pokazane jest Kid's Cove, widać rysunki przedstawiające Mangle rozkładanego przez dzieci. * Ilekroć Mangle pojawia się, z niewiadomych przyczyn słychać zakłócone fale dźwiękowe. Dźwięk nie występuje w wersji mobilnej, oraz w momencie, w którym Mangle jest w przedpokoju przed biurem. pewien Youtuber odkrył co Mangle mówi, jest to pokazane tu jest jeszcze wersja angielska * Ze wszystkich animatroników Mangle wydaje się być w najgorszym stanie. * Mangle ma dwie głowy endoszkieletu, lub nawet dwa pełne endoszkielety. Gdyby przyjrzeć się z bliska kostiumowi, widać, że głowa i druga para zębów endoszkieletu jest widoczna. * Istnieje teoria, że to Mangle spowodował The Bite of '87, gdyż celuje w nasz płat czołowy. * Jedyny sposób, by poprzeć tą teorię, to wziąć pod uwagę sposób ataku ''animatronika na gracza. Podobnie jak Foxy, Mangle skacze na gracza, próbując go ugryźć. Większa część'' animatroników po prostu krzyczy graczowi w twarz. * Wygląda na to, że Mangle, pojawiając się w biurze, powoduje ruszenie się innych ''animatroników. * Pomimo bardzo złego stanu, Mangle jest wciąż zdolny do uczepienia i poruszania się po sufitach, oraz do szybkiego ruchu wprzód. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mogą być zaobserwowane w swojej lokacji startowej podczas siódmej nocy. Drugim jest Balloon Boy. * W plikach gry znajduje się wiele obrazów Mangle w innych miejscach niż te, w których faktycznie przebywa w grze. * Oczy endoszkieletu Mangle można zobaczyć, gdy ten jest w przedpokoju razem z Foxym. * Szczególnie w oczy rzucają się wówczas różowe części kostiumu, zmieniające barwę na czerwoną, jest to wina oświetlenia. * Pomimo, że Mangle ma hak podobny do haku Foxyiego, gdy obydwa animatroniki przedstawiane są ''razem w teaserze gry, w samej grze Mangle go nie posiada. Powodem może być rozkładanie go na części przez dzieci, hak mógł zgubić się podczas wykonywania tejże czynności. * Kiedy Mangle jest w Kid's Cove, jego gałka oczna jest widoczna z dala od niej na podłodze. Po opuszczeniu Kid's Cove oko jest już na swoim miejscu. * Mangle jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które w Custom Nights nie mają figurki albo maskotki na biurku, wraz z Toy Chicą, Toy Freddym i Marionetką. * Mangle bardzo rzadko może aktywować się pierwszej nocy. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Mangle, podobnie jak Toy Chica, nie może wejść do biura z przedpokoju. * Mangle, wraz z jego starszym odpowiednikiem, są jedynymi ''animatronikami nie pojawiającymi się w menu. * Toy Bonnie i The Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. * Istnieje błąd gdzie widzimy Mangle w prawej wentylacji ale gdy zakładamy maskę widzimy Toy Bonnie`go który wchodzi do biura i wychodzi. Wtedy dźwięki Mangle znikają. * Imię Mangle nie jest przypadkiem. Pełne słowo od którego pochodzi jego imię brzmi Mangled co oznacza brakujący. * W ankiecie zrobionej przez graczy Mangle zajął 2 jako ulubiony animatronik miejsce pierwsze ma Foxy. * Mangle prawdopodobnie porusza się po suficie przez kable. * Istnieje teoria, iż 2 głowa Mangle została przerobiona na ciastko z pierwszej gry. ** Fani nadali mu imię Vixen. ** Istnieje druga teoria, że druga głowa Mangle to głowa Freddy'ego. ** Istnieje teoria według której druga głowa Mangle to papuga ,może o tym świadczyć to że Mangle była inspirowana Foxim ,a piraci czasem są przedstawiani z papugą na ramieniu. Galeria 185px-600.png 185px-Evpng.png 185px-MangleFrontHall.png 185px-MangleInTheGameArea.png 185px-MangleInTheMainHall.png 185px-MangleInThePrizeCorner.png 185px-MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png 185px-Mangle Party Room 2.png 185px-Mangleattackfull.gif 185px-New Foxy.jpeg 185px-OfficeMangle.png 185px-Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif Kid's Cove.png KidsCoveBrightened.png Mangle Icon.png Th (5).jpg Tumblr new8bmrUkz1rnuls8o2 500.png Mangle Armado.png|Mangle w minigrze z FNAF 3 Mangle jumpscare by maxandtv-d86bn1r.gif|jumpscare Mangla tumblr_inline_ndu1fudWXK1rnzqwk.png tumblr_inline_ndu1fmpJup1rnzqwk.png Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy